Rules
Weapons USR: Mech: A unit with the Mech USR has the following traits: * No CON score * Darkvision out to 60ft * Immunity to all mind-affecting effects * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning and disease. * Subject to critical hits * Not subject to nonlethal damage, ability damage or drain, fatigue, exhaustion or energy drain * Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless it also affects objects, or is harmless) * Not at risk of death due to massive damage * Proficient with natural weapons and any weapons described in its entry * Proficient with no armour * Does not eat, sleep or breathe. * Takes double damage from electrical and acid damage * Takes half damage from fire and cold damage. Electro: A weapon with the Electro USR deals all its damage as electricity damage. When critically hit, a unit with the Mech rule has a 10% chance to be instantly destroyed. Plasma: A weapon with the Plasma USR deals all its damage as fire damage. It does half damage against units equipped with a shield. Plasma weapons will ignite any unattended flammable target they hit. A weapon with this rule is not affected by Sharpshooter. Gets Hot!: A weapon with the Gets Hot! USR deals 1d6 fire damage to its wielder in the second round in which it is fired. For each subsequent round in which the weapon is fired, the damage increases by 1d6/round. Plasma Gunner: A unit with the Plasma Gunner USR ignores the Gets Hot! USR of any weapon it wields. Laser: A weapon with the Laser USR deals all its damage as fire damage. It does half damage against units equipped with a shield. Laser weapons will ignite any unattended flammable target they hit. Precision: A weapon with the Precision USR ignores cover and reduces concealment miss chance by half. Explosive X: A weapon with the explosive USR deals its damage in every square in radius X from the target. Rather than attacking an individual, the attacker may target a specific square (AC 5). In this case, those in the blast radius may attempt a Reflex save for half damage (DC=damage). An Explosive weapon can never have Precision. Rending: A weapon with the Rending USR rolls all damage dice twice, taking the higher number. Shredder: A unit or weapon with the Shredder USR, on hitting a target, reduces its armour or natural armor bonus to AC by 4. This reduction stacks with each hit, but no more than once per round. Tactical Rigging: A unit with this rule reduces the weight of all carried gear apart from armour by 50%. Heavy: A weapon with this rule takes -4 to hit. This penalty can be negated by Bracing the weapon (a move action) before being fired. Heavy Gunner: A unit with this rule treats all weapons as Braced, even if they have moved this turn. Grenadier: A unit with this rule can throw grenades 10ft further. Armour-Piercing: A weapon with this rule ignores the target's armor or natural armor bonus to AC. Enhancement bonuses are unaffected. Shielded targets negate this USR. Shield: A unit with this rule is shielded. Shielded targets take reduced damage from certain weapons (as detailed in their rules). However, shielded units must move at no more than half speed or lose their shielded status until their next turn (most shields will automatically restore themselves). Overwatch: A unit with this rule can make a special action called Overwatch as a standard action. Until its next turn, the first enemy movement within the unit's line of sight and short weapons range causes the unit to attack automatically. This automatic attack is resolved before any special abilities of the enemy unit (such as Fear). Fear: A unit with this special rule causes enemy units within 50ft to make Wills saves (DC=10+1/2 creature HD+CHA) or become frightened. Creatures with Fear are not automatically Fearless. Fearless: A unit with this rule is immune to the effects of the Fear special rule. It cannot become shaken, frightened or panicked. Scout: A unit with this special rule can move at full speed across difficult terrain - however, it cannot run or charge across such terrain. Gunslinger: A unit with this special rule gains a +4 bonus to Initiative provided it is wielding one-handed ranged weapons. Hacker: A unit with this rule can use the Computer Use skill to attack a hostile computer system without the usual -4 penalty. They also gain +1 damage against units with the Mech special rule. Mech Hunter: A unit with this special rule treats all weapons it wields as Electro. Discipline: A unit with this rule gains +2 to attack and +4 to AC when it is adjacent to another unit that has this rule. Poison: A weapon with this rule can deal poison damage if the target fails a Fortitude save. Specifics are given in each weapon description. Full-Auto: A weapon with this special rule can be used to make a full-auto attack as part of a full-attack action. This uses five ammo but is harder to avoid. Make one attack per ammo used, gaining +2 cumulatively for each miss until the target is hit (at which point the bonus is reset). For example, a machine gunner fires at full auto, and thus makes 5 attacks. His normal attack bonus is +10. His target has AC 25. His first attack rolls 10, for 20, miss. His second attack rolls 10, for 22, miss. His third attack rolls 10, for 24, misses. His fourth attack rolls 10, for 26, hits. His fifth attack rolls 10, for 20, misses. Burst: A weapon with this special rule can make a burst attack as a standard action. This attack uses three ammo, hits at -6 but does double damage. Reliable: A weapon with this special rule gains a +2 cumulative bonus for each missed shot until it hits, at which point the bonus is lost. Reload X: A weapon without this rule can be reloaded as a standard action. A weapon with this rule requires X full-round actions to reload. Sharpshooter: A unit with this rule doubles the range of weapons it uses. Untouchable: When a unit with this rule kills an enemy, it becomes immune to the effects of the next attack which hits it. Damage, additional effects and DoTs are not applied. This bonus only applies to the next single attack that would damage this unit. Serial: A unit with this special rule may perform Serial, a full-round action. Each kill the unit causes this turn grants the unit an extra standard action, which must be used this turn or lost. Kills caused on extra actions grant their own actions in turn. Serial has a four-round cooldown. Return Fire: When a unit with this rule is wielding a one-handed ranged weapon and it attacked by an enemy, they may make a single attack in return. This attack does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Looter: A unit with this rule may make Search checks in half the usual time.